


Fly Me to the Moon

by wordofus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bathroom Sex, Comfort Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut, but have a sex instead, sad hangyul, seungyoun baths him to make him relax
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordofus/pseuds/wordofus
Summary: Seungyoun sadar, Hangyul punya terlalu banyak beban pikiran. Maka, menjadi kekasih yang baik, Seungyoun coba beri sedikit relaksasi untuk Hangyul.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 14





	Fly Me to the Moon

Hari ini hari Senin. Hari yang dimana seharusnya manusia – manusia berumur produktif bekerja dan sibuk akan tuntutan duniawi. Namun Hangyul, lelaki yang belum ada satu bulan menginjak usia dua puluh tahun bukannya sibuk mengusap peluh malah asyik sendiri mengamati kesibukan teman sebayanya melalui media sosial di atas kasur. Kalau dibilang iri, tentu saja Hangyul iri. Untuk berdiri di atas panggung, berkeringat dan mengejar nafas sudah menjadi mimpinya semenjak ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari dunia taekwondonya.

Hari ke hari, minggu ke minggu, kini sudah berganti menjadi bulan. Ekspektasinya yang melejit bak roket, secara perlahan turun, terhempas, dan enggan ia beri kesempatan untuk terbang lagi. Mungkin manusia di sekitarnya tak menyangka, Hangyul yang terlihat selalu positif dan menyemangati siapapun yang sedang tertunduk lesu, justru tak mampu mendongakkan mimpinya tinggi – tinggi. _Enggan, tak berani_ , batin Hangyul. Kini yang sanggup ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana bersyukurnya ia dipersatukan oleh manusia manusia super baik dan bagaimana ia berusaha untuk selalu membahagiakan mereka yang Hangyul kasihi.

 _Yasudahlah_ , pikir Hangyul. Kalau memang diberi kesempatan, ia dan sepuluh temannya pasti akan diberi kesempatan yang lebih baik karena Hangyul percaya mereka adalah orang – orang baik dan pantas. Walau kadang iri, dengki dan perasaan sedih masih rutin menghantui pikirannya. Setidaknya Hangyul sadar masih banyak hal yang masih bisa ia syukuri dan nikmati selagi ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk terbangun di keesokan pagi.

Lamunannya buyar, begitu mendengar ada suara dari dalam kamar mandi memanggil. Hangyul tidak sadar kalau teman sekamarnya sudah bangun bahkan sudah sibuk di dalam kamar mandi.

 _Pasti kelupaan handuk_ , pikir Hangyul.

“Iya kak, sebentaar,” saut Hangyul.

Handuk putih yang Hangyul cari tak ia temukan di segala sudut kamarnya. Sambil menghampiri pintu Hangyul berteriak,

“Gak ada kak handuknyaa, dijemur di luar ya?”

_“Bukan handuk Hangyul, sini masuk sebentar kakak mau minta tolong.”_

Tanpa ragu Hangyul buka pintu kamar mandi. Dilihatnya Seungyoun yang sedang berendam di bak mandi sedang memejamkan mata. Menikmati alunan lagu yang terdengar dari pengeras suara yang langsung Seungyoun setel dua hari setelah hari kepindahannya ke asrama mereka.

“Kenapa kak?”

Pejaman mata Seungyoun terbuka. Bola mata Seungyoun terlihat jernih. Diikuti senyumnya yang jenaka.

“Bantuin dong. Gosokin punggung.”

Hangyul memutar kedua bola matanya. Namun kakinya melangkah maju dan akhirnya ia mendudukan diri di pinggir bak mandi yang direkatkan bersama dengan keramik. Seungyoun sudah otomatis memutar badan ketika Hangyul berjalan mendekatinya.

“Tumben banget jam segini udah berendem?”

“Abisnya bingung mau ngapain.”

“Terus kalo bingung ngapain, pilihannya berendem gitu?”

“Yaa udah lama gak relaksasi juga sih, Gyul. Dari kemaren duduk mulu di studio kerasa kaku banget.”

Bukan sebuah kode. Tapi Hangyul merubah metode gosok menjadi pijat.

“Duh, ngerti banget sih. Padahal aku gak modus loh, beneran.”

“Iyaa.. Pahaam. Udah diem aja.”

Pijatan Hangyul naik dan turun dari pundak sampai ke pinggang. Dari bahu sampai ke lengan. Baju putih Hangyul yang kebesaran kini basah. Karena ia relakan lengannya masuk ke dalam kubangan air hanya agar dapat meraih area pinggang Seungyoun. Suara – suara kecil Seungyoun memuaskan ego Hangyul. Sebagai tanda kalau ia memang juara jika diberi perintah. Apa saja.

Mendadak Seungyoun memutar tubuh, menghadap Hangyul. Menjulurkan lengan kanannya di paha Hangyul agar Hangyul tak perlu mencondongkan badan dan membiarkan bajunya makin basah daripada yang seharusnya.

Juluran lengan itu pada awalnya hanya di atas paha. Lama – lama pergelangan tangan kanan Seungyoun menangkup pinggang Hangyul. Panas dingin? Tentu saja. Hangyul gugup. Tapi tak ingin memberi harapan lebih kalau kakaknya ini sedang ing-

_Byur…_

“KAK”

Hangyul kesal. Tanpa ijin, ia diceburkan begitu saja dalam bak mandi. Basah. Semua basah.

“Sekalian mandi,” ucap Seungyoun dengan tampang super menyebalkan.

Saat Hangyul hendak berdiri dan melarikan diri. Kedua lengannya dililit kaki Seungyoun. Kedua tungkai panjang milik Seungyoun melakukan segala macam teknik agar Hangyul terkunci di depannya.

“Berendem aja sih sama aku.”

“Ah, gak mau. Gak enak. Aku gak suka berendeeeem,” Hangyul merengek.

Lilitan kaki pada lengan atas Hangyul terlepas. Seungyoun merangsek maju dan mendudukan Hangyul dengan posisi yang lebih nyaman. Kedua tangannya melepaskan baju Hangyul.

“Balik badan,” perintah Seungyoun. Walau semberut dan bibir yang dimajukan sekian mili, Hangyul patuh.

Lalu dipijat perlahan punggung Hangyul. Tepukan dua kali di bahu kanan Hangyul mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk menarik nafas panjang dan merelaksasi segala otot yang ada di tubuhnya. Hangyul baru sadar, air di bak mandi ini hangat. Hangat dan menenangkan. Entah wewangian apa yang Seungyoun pakai sebagai campuran air mandi ini, tapi Hangyul berterimakasih dalam diam.

“Kamu kebanyakan mikir. Baru bangun apa sih yang dipikir keras – keras. Sampe aku manggil dari kasur kamu gak sautin?”

Hangyul tahu ia tak perlu menanggapi pertanyaan kakaknya.

“Mau berapa kali dikasih tau? Jangan disimpen sendiri. Dibagi – bagi pikirannya, batu.”

“Iya iya.”

Seungyoun hanya sanggup menghembuskan nafas, pertanda menyerah. Anak ini bilangnya iya – iya tapi masih saja seperti itu. Maka Seungyoun, yang panggilannya diabaikan tadi pagi, beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan apa – apa saja yang bisa membantu adik kecilnya itu membuang jauh – jauh beban pikirannya.

Mulai dari temperatur air, pilihan lagu, _variant bath bomb_ , sampai teknik pijatan – pijatan yang sedang ia berikan. Gerakan memutar, mengurut, naik dan turun, meremas, dan memberi tekanan ringan pada punggung itu.

“Sakit? Kekencengan gak?”

Hangyul menggeleng.

Maka ia lanjutkan pijatan itu. Dari bahu, ke leher, kembali ke bahu, turun ke punggung, turun lagi ke pinggang, naik ke punggung, turun lagi ke pinggang, maju melingkat ke perut, lalu naik ke dada. Meremas dan melingkari aerola Hangyul. Tubuh yang terduduk di depannya kini jauh, jauh lebih rileks. Sampai – sampai adik kecilnya itu tak sanggup duduk tegak dan bersender ke dada bidang Seungyoun.

“Rileks aja ya,” bisik Seungyoun tepat di samping telinga kanan Hangyul.

Dilancarkannya lagi kegiatan di area dada Hangyul. Bibir yang tadinya sibuk membisikkan kata kata manis. Kini ribut dengan kecupan – kecupan kecil di telinga dan leher Hangyul.

Hangyul tidak tahu lagi apakah ada kosakata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya saat ini. Tubuhnya jauh dari lemas. Rasanya ia tak sanggup membuka mata dan hanya ingin dibawa terbang ke angkasa teratas.

“Kak…”

“Ya?”

Hangyul terisak. Pijatan itu kini tak hanya di dada namun menjalar ke perut. Jemari gemuk Seungyoun menyentuh lembut otot – otot Hangyul disana. Dan bila otaknya tak salah menafsir, telunjuk kiri Seungyoun kini sibuk menelusuri karet celananya. Melingkari pinggang Hangyul mengikuti arah karet celana itu.

Tiba – tiba Hangyul kehilangan gesekan fabrik celananya. Celananya menghilang tanpa ia sadari.

“K-kak... Hh..”

“Iya iya. Sini, hadep aku,” ucap Seungyoun lembut. Lalu berputarlah badan Hangyul. Yang tentu saja dengan bantuan Seungyoun.

Saat Seungyoun bertemu dengan kedua mata Hangyul, bibirnya digigit kuat – kuat. Nafas Hangyul yang terengah justru makin membakar libido Seungyoun.

“Cantik banget kamu tuh kamu tau gak sih?” Puja Seungyoun. Yang dipuja hanya sanggup menggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Seungyoun. Seungyoun terkekeh, gemas. Maka dijilatinya perlahan daun telinga kiri Hangyul. Diikutinya segala lekuk dan bentuk yang ada pada telinga adik kecilnya. Lenguhan Hangyul mulai menyaingi lantunan lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi yang pernah Seungyoun perkenalkan pada Hangyul namun kini nama itu menghilang dari ingatan. Kepalanya penuh akan hasrat dan sentuhan Seungyoun.

Otaknya hanya ingin mengingat bagaimana ujung lidah Seungyoun menyapu lubang telinganya. Bagaimana tangan Seungyoun yang lebar menangkup kedua belah pantatnya di bawah sana. Diremas dan digoda. Dipermainkan sesuka hati Seungyoun yang penting bisa membuat Hangyul melenguh, menyerah dan pasrah.

Seolah tak cukup bermain dengan pantat Hangyul yang sintal, tangan kanan Seungyoun meraih penis Hangyul dan ditamparnya pelan pusat tubuh Hangyul yang sudah tegang melawan gravitasi.

Hangyul merintih, terisak dan menangis. Memanggil – manggil nama Seungyoun yang bahkan tak sanggup Hangyul tuntaskan.

“Pinter. Anak pinter. Hangyul pinter. Iya. Nangis aja gapapa.”

Hangyul menurut. Mulutnya menganga mengais oksigen yang seolah direbut paksa bersamaan dengan tangan Seungyoun yang semakin erat menggenggamnya di bawah sana.

Tak lama Seungyoun lepas semua kontak fisik darinya pada Hangyul. Hangyul merengek.

“Sabar, Kecil.”

Seungyoun berdiri dari bak mandi. Ia lepas celana dalamnya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kubangan air. Tangannya ditaruh di tengkuk Hangyul, diarahkannya punggung Hangyul untuk bersandar di salah satu sisi bak mandi dan diciumnya dengan lembut bibir tebal Hangyul. Keduanya saling melahap seolah tiada hari esok. Saling memadu lidah dan bertukar saliva. Menghisap dan melilit. Dihirup dan di hembus. Dipermainkan segala jenis cara hanya agar kepuasan tercapai.

Hangyul meremas pelan bahu Seungyoun. Terlepas lah ciuman itu.

Seungyoun, yang memang pada dasarnya manja dan tak pernah cukup dengan sentuhan tak bisa lepas barang sedetik saja dari adik terkasihnya. Maka sambil menunggu Hangyul mendapatkan kembali nafasnya, ia bubuhi kedua kelopak mata Hangyul dengan ciuman. Ia kecup kening, jidat, hidung, pipi dan semua bagian yang ia sanggup raih. Tangan kanannya menelusuri lekuk tubuh Hangyul mulai dari tengkuk, lalu turun ke dada, lanjut ke perut, sengaja melewati bagian yang Hangyul pinta, lalu ditelusurinya paha hingga tungkai Hangyul.

“Buka dong, Sayang. Yang lebar, kakinya.” perintah Seungyoun. Hangyul bisa apa selain menurut?

Maka dibuka lebar kedua pahanya. Ke kanan dan ke kiri sama lebarnya. Pasrah dan mempersilahkan Seungyoun untuk menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai pemuas nafsu lelaki yang Hangyul kasihi itu.

“Pinter, adik kecil pinter banget.” Hangyul dikecup.

Seungyoun kembali menelaah ceruk leher Hangyul dengan lidahnya yang lihai menari di atas kulit manis Hangyul. Sambil mengecap rasa manis Hangyul yang tiada habisnya, ia kocok penisnya sendiri. Memancing nafsu yang sudah di puncak kian menjadi. Sebelum memasuki lubang Hangyul yang sudah berkedut tanpa henti. Menanti didorong oleh sesuatu yang keras, tegak, dan memuaskan.

“Aku masuk ya,” bisik Seungyoun.

Hangyul mengangguk pasrah.

Kaki Hangyul yang terangkat ke atas di sisi kanan dan kiri Seungyoun nampak tegang begitu Seungyoun secara perlahan memasuki Hangyul. Dicium tanpa henti seluruh tubuh Hangyul.

“Kak…”

“Iya sayang”

“H...Hhh...K-kh...kak..h..”

“Suka?”

Hangyul mengangguk.

“Aku boleh gerak?”

Hangyul mengangguk.

Dan dengan begitulah Seungyoun bergerak. Memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya. Masih mencoba menyesuaikan posisi dan kecepatan yang tepat agar keduanya merasa nikmat.

“Kak..enak…hh-hah...kak..”

“Iya, Kecil. Iya.”

Tangan kanan Seungyoun meraih pipi kiri Hangyul. Ditepuknya pelan sebagai pertanda kalau Seungyoun minta ditatap. Maka terbukalah pejaman mata Hangyul. Kedua kelereng hitam milih Seungyoun menatap dalam manik Hangyul.

“Sayang banget sama.. Ah.. kamu..” itu Seungyoun. Hangyul hanya sanggup menatap dan mengangguk. Mulutnya hanya terbuka tanpa berucap karena otaknya tak sanggup membentuk frasa. Hujaman nikmat yang Seungyoun berikan melumpuhkan segalanya kecuali saraf kenikmatannya.

“Kak..m-mau..”

“Iya.. Silahkan…”

Hangyul pun sampai. Yang tak lama disusul oleh Seungyoun.

Seungyoun baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Diusap kasar handuk putihnya ke rambutnya sendiri. Ia baru selesai membersihkan diri. Sedangkan kekasihnya sudah menggulung di bawah selimut. Tertidur, nampaknya.

Usai permainannya bersama Hangyul, Seungyoun membersihkan tubuh Hangyul saat adik kecilnya itu secara perlahan menyerah melawan kesadarannya. Di bak mandi itu, Hangyul tertidur.

Dibersihkan, diusap lembut, dikeringkan, lalu dibopongnya Hangyul dari kamar mandi ke kasur Seungyoun. Setelah yakin Hangyul aman dengan temperatur kamar yang pas, Seungyoun mandi, mandi sungguhan kali ini.

Dengan piyama yang menyelimuti tubuh Seungyoun, dan yakin rambutnya sudah tak meneteskan air. Ia susul Hangyul di bawah selimut. Tanpa ragu tangannya memeluk posesif perut Hangyul. Didekap erat adiknya itu sambil membisikkan kata yang tak mungkin Hangyul dengar.

_“Sayang banget, Cil, sama kamu.”_

_“Jangan jahat – jahat ya sama diri sendiri.”_

_“Damn, I love you so much.”_

Lalu Seungyoun tertidur.


End file.
